rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Syranian Characters
Back to the Syranian Age hub Final Promise Primary Crew Achi - Kalashtar Monk. Rigger. Mask - Changeling Wizard. Ship's enginseer and captain. Paya - Half-elf Warlock. Bound to the ship. Raven Askazi - Elven Ranger. Ship's navigator and ballista operator. Isaac Chalk - Human Artificer. Ship's enginseer and P.I. Secondary Crew Cid Blackstaff - Male human. Ship's pilot. Griss - Female bugbear. Singer tuner and cargo loader. Harved ir'Penceforth - Brain-in-a-can artificer. Secondary enginseer. Mr. Chappy - Male human. Cargo loader and general-purpose crewman. Mira Danforth - Female elf Paladin. Ship's battlepriest, guardswoman, and itinerant travel enthusiast. Related Characters Aorhier - Air Elemental. Powers stuff. Jozie - Fire Elemental. Powers the ship's primary propulsion ring. Mao the Cat - Male mutant cat. Sometimes appears in the cargo hold, then vanishes. Nevermore - Male raven. Mask's familiar. Mija - Black Vodishos. Paya's pet. Departed Characters Alicia Archer - Genie Bard. Former ship's pilot. Cyrus - Dragonborn Paladin. Former ship's grappler. Currently seeking information regarding Icewoe with The Becoming. Li Tzu - Human Warlord. Ship's former Captain. Currently working undercover with the Boromar Clan. Ha Tzu - Male human. Cabin boy and gofer. Currently working undercover with the Boromar Clan. Other Characters Sky Lord Erin "the Ballista" Batista - Female human warlord - Batista is the executive branch of the government of Neo Metrol, nominally charged with implementing the policies of the Princes' Council and keeping all of Neo Metrol's messy affairs more or less in order. However, despite being dependent on the Council for formal authority and strategic analysis, her influence in the Council runs deep enough to allow her to wield power well beyond that authority. Prince Oargev keeps trying to marry her off to gain some leverage, and a favorite fruit of the rumor mill is 'Who's getting close to the Ballista this week', but so far she has yet to choose. Ashrem d'Cannith - Male human artificer - Genius Cannith South researcher and artificer who designed the Final Promise, as well as being the one responsible for bonding Paya to it. He had Harved ir'Penceforth as an apprentice at one point. Tilda Capswain - Female Orc (deceased) - Original captain of the Final Promise after organizing and leading the raid into Sharn that captured the CX-1 on behalf of Neo Metrol. After single-handedly boarding a warforged battleship, she was mortally wounded by a warforged believed to be Mel'quor mere moments before Alicia could rescue her. Mel'quor - Male-pattern warforged warlock with the soul of the last quori - The sole survivor of the four Pax Angeli, empowered by the Eye and by the rajah Shemhazai, the Whisperer. Last seen at the Battle of Ashtalar Kathal, where he abandoned the Inspired and Dal Quor after losing faith in their brutal methods and beliefs. Though he is believed to have wandered the world in the intervening ten years, a warforged matching his description was seen on board a Becoming battleship, slaying Tilda with a long-range green ray from his forehead. Mewt - Male-pattern warforged - Mute former secondary pilot of the Final Promise, he disappeared with Tilda's body after her death. Councilor Alleste Windfury - Female elf - Member of the Princes' Council and the main link the crew has to Hovel's government. She's more than willing to serve as a sponsor for citizenship for the crew of the Promise... provided that they keep her in the loop and occasionally perform tasks on behalf of the Council. A consummate politician and master of red tape, she's a skeptic, both an atheist and a doubter of prophecy, and thus holds little faith in the prophecy of the Promised Land. However, she's quite concerned with the threat posed by Cannith South and the Becoming, though few others share her concerns about House Cannith. Prince Oargev ir'Wynarn - Male human - Heir to the Cyran throne, he leads the Princes' Council and is the only one among them to carry the title of Prince with actual blood of the line of Galifar. Ill-equipped to handle the myriad details necessary to the busy, chaotic Neo Metrol, he manages to keep a rein over the Council and give them focus while Batista provides direction. Rumor has it that he's worried about the Sky Lord taking over the Cyran throne if the kingdom is ever reestablished despite everyone publicly paying lip service to his claim. Category:Syranian Age